Claire Augustus
| first = | gender = Female (see article body) | twitter = ClaireAugustus }} Claire Augustus is a 24-year-old graduate student in library sciences interning at the Williston Library of Smif College. She was introduced in , along with her fellow interns Emily and Gabby. History Claire's character is somewhat unusual in that Jeph had been sketching her out for some time prior to introducing her in the comic.http://jephjacques.com/post/16684038774/no-idea-who-this-is-but-shes-been-showing-up-in Claire is in a relationship with Marten Reed as of , and later moves in with him after realizing that she already spends most of her time at his place. Biography Family She is Clinton's sister - not that she's particularly fond of the fact. They are NOT twins. They seem to be close and supportive underneath the squabbling and teasing. Their parents are divorced. Claire lived with her mother at 221 Elm, before moving in with Marten. Education Claire has an undergraduate degree, and her graduate studies are supervised by Dr. Amelia Borogrove. She has been stressing out about her comprehensive exams. Claire talked to Clinton about it, but has been hiding it from Marten. Career and personality Claire tends to be a bit high-strung about her internship at the library, and jumped to the conclusion that the inept way Marten showed them around the library was "some kind of weird hazing ritual." This may have been representative of a general tendency to jump to conclusions. . Claire makes a conscious effort not to judge others' actions. However, she can react strongly to infidelity due to the past emotional trauma her father's actions caused and possibly due to jealousy. She is good at taking things in stride in other circumstances, though, for example meeting Marten's family and even his AnthroPC. Claire really wants to be a librarian, giving Marten her reasons . She likes books, too. Claire has a spontaneous sense of humour and enjoys making puns based on things other people are saying and doing. She generally gets a poor response to her attempts. This clearly frustrates her as she often puts considerable effort into them. The only major character to laugh at her puns has been Emily Azuma and there is in-strip evidence that she didn't even understand the terminological reference Claire used to make the pun. Sex and drugs and rock & roll Claire's character is the first known transgender character to appear in QC. Jeph revealed that he was nervous about revealing this fact, as he has wanted to include a trans character for years, but wanted to execute it properly. Claire is attracted to men. However, she has no prior romantic experience. She told Emily that she's never been kissed before. She later told Marten that going out to dinner with him is her first date. As of she is no longer a virgin. The only recreational drug we have seen her use is alcohol, and she seems unused to it. However, she seems to have developed a taste for scotch, being able to place the subtle flavors accurately. She has used marijuana but only once, having received a panic attack as a resulthttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=3719. She is on hormone-replacement medication and occasionally uses Ativan. Her musical tastes are eclectic but include the indie band Low and the Smiths. She vehemently dislikes at least one techno piece.https://twitter.com/ClaireAugustus/status/342762783559000064 Other characteristics Claire has luxuriant but unruly hair. Claire owns a car, and is one of the few main characters whose car has been seen in the comic. From the badge on the hatchback door, it is apparently a Mazda model. Its license plate number is 7YA-GH3. A fan (Josh Bryant, aka "Su1c1deK1ng") noted on Twitter that Claire may be an unintentional copy of a character in Calvin and Hobbes.https://twitter.com/jephjacques/status/272104816757579776 There is a funny strip just about Claire trying on dresses for Henry Reed's wedding. Speculation Claire and Hannelore share a love of organization and might become friends. Claire and Marten have been considered romantic partners since . Marten is aware of her gender history (as is Emily, though their friends are not), and is her supervisor at the library. It will be interesting to see Jacques explore (or have his characters explore) this relationship. Recently, Marten and Claire have kissed and told Hannelore and Tai about their relationship. Tai has then told everyone she knew in . Marigold lives at an apartment whose street address is 14 Elm Grove Lane whilst Claire and her mother live at "221 Elm". It is possible that this is the same street although this has yet to be confirmed. Claire's Gallery claire in mirror.png|Claire looks at the dress she bought for Henry Reed's wedding claire without glasses.png|Jeph Jacques sketches Claire without her glasses pouty claire.gif|Jeph Jacques says he could draw Pouty Claire forever Early Claire.gif|From Jeph Jacques's sketchbook, before he knew who Claire would be. Even earlier Claire.gif|Another early sketch before she appeared in the comic claire gotcha face.png|From Jeph Jacques's Tumblr, Claire's expression when springing a pun on someone.